<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piece by Piece He Falls by Nochka_x_Solya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403987">Piece by Piece He Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya'>Nochka_x_Solya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochka_x_Solya/pseuds/Nochka_x_Solya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything at first had started out so well for Blue. But one tragic incident after another and one heartbreak after another only guided Blue further down a path of darkness. One of which Blue felt as though he could never escape from. But when will it be too much for him to stand it anymore? How long would it take for this all to shatter his world to small pieces?...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The night was as grim as it always had been for Blue. Ever since all his troubles had begun, each night only seemed to grow ever so darker. One may wonder what could have ever caused such a feeling of darkness to wash over such a young man as Blue. It may also be pondered about the topic of when had this time of misery even begun for Blue. Of course, no one had the exact answers to either of those questions. No one other than Blue himself holds the answers to questions such as those. Surely, there must be some form of light in Blue’s life, no? One cannot simply just have a life full of nothing but long dreaded misery, right? Or can they? However, the gravity of one’s sorrows can leave not only an impact on the bearer of the sorrows themselves, but potentially even upon those around them. It all truly just depends on whether or not the bearer of grief chooses to ever share the full details of the sorrows that have been flooding their lives to heavy extents. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blue’s life has been filled with nothing but grief-stricken tragedy; or so, that’s what Blue truly believed about the matter. One may presume that Blue should have had a pleasant life, given the fact he had been the one whomst was lucky enough to become the first Champion of Kanto. Upon first receiving that title, Blue had truly believed for even just a brief moment, that his luck may finally be taking a turn for the better. That perhaps, maybe everything truly would be alright for him. But much to his dismay, that brief moment of luck lasted no more than a mere ten minutes before it was so harshly stolen from him. Even during the brief moment of having that major spotlight, there had always been a small part of Blue’s mind that had a feeling that the luck would never last. His feeling of upcoming dread was right, unfortunately. That little sliver of luck that he had been granted for that brief moment, was snatched away from him. The little hope he had gained had been torn away from his already slowly shattering heart and soul as fast as he had received such hope.  </em>
</p><p><em> Of course, this was but only one of the events that have left quite a harsh impact on Blue. Certainly, more was yet to follow. After all, there’s an old saying that goes along the lines of </em> <b> <em> ‘</em> </b> <span class="u"> <b> <em>For one to reach the other side of Darkness, one must cross the barrier to which the Darkness had originated from. Unless that barrier is crossed by the one who suffers, the other side will never be reached and a darker fate is bound to burden the being further than previously known before. After all, the darkest point of the depths of the Darkness within know no true bounds. It is up to the bearer of the misfortune to discover those boundaries for themselves.</em> </b> </span> <b> <em>’ </em> </b> <em> Perhaps such a saying may one day apply to Blue. Though, as unfortunate as it may be, that answer remains unclear to those around the man named Blue. Even to Blue himself, he is not fully sure of what the complete answer may be. For his memories are nothing more than a piece of the everlasting puzzle. A part of the story which makes up his own life. </em></p><p>
  <em> For Blue, this story to which he believed to be nothing short of a cruel and unforgiving tale, was all that truly remained of what he was. For he believed that he was nothing short of being a hollow shell of whomst he had once been long ago. Could his mind be redeemed and be shown even the slightest sliver of light in this world someday? Perhaps. Albeit he truly did not believe he ever could be shown such a thing anymore. After all, how could one be shown such a glimpse of hope after all the grief stricken tragedies they’ve been through? Perhaps all it may take, is something as small as those whomst are lost to be merely shown the way they had truly been meant to go down? Or was it simply much more complex than that? Something that reaches the complexity to which no mortal could truly ever begin to understand the depths of? Was that sliver of light, that glimpse of hope...truly unobtainable to those who have been buried deep within the depths of their darkened sorrows? Or was there by chance, some way out there to which could be used to access the slightest glimpse of that light filled hope? To Blue, that answer truly remained unclear. </em>
</p><p><em> But as one has once said, </em> <b> <em>‘</em> </b> <span class="u"> <b> <em>To every story, whether it be a tale of utter joy or troublesome dreadful sorrows, there must be both a beginning and an end to such a tale. Whether the tale ends on a rather cheerful note or a note of a grim finale, such an ending is determined by the actions of those who take part in such a story. Such a tale filled with misery and dread may one day be filled with light and joy; having not a single burden to be found amongst that new joy. That new joy to which some may consider to be similar to that of such a new beginning. However on the contrary, a tale such as one to which has begun with being full of nothing short of pure joy and utter luck may one day fall ill to the will of the darkened nature of a potentially grim yet ever so tragic rapidly approaching ending. What could once be filled with such joy may be filled with utter dread the next. The fate of each day is nothing short of a mere gamble with the luck of the bearer of such a life in the tale. Each ounce of luck and misfortune occur for such a reason that mortals may never understand the extents of. For each and every instance of both luck and misfortune, there is bound to be a reason hidden behind such an instance. And whilst the bearer of such an instance, whether it be luck or misfortune, may never truly know the reasoning why their fate played out the way it had done so in their tale of life, perhaps one day, there shall be a mortal whomst may finally figure out the reasoning behind the fate to which they have lived through one day.</em> </b> </span> <b> <em>’</em> </b> <em> And for that, a conclusion has been drawn; albeit a temporary one. For the story has only just begun. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>To where a story ends is where another one begins. Such can be said that a new day begins the moment an old day gets brought to an end. So, for everything that is capable of having a beginning, it is bound to one day have an ending of its own. But now, the time has come for a start to such a story as this very one to become shown. A story filled to the brim with tales of grief and sorrows, perhaps even of joys and luck one day. A story about the man known as Blue. But for what is exactly meant to come to such a man as Blue? One may truly wonder if there may ever truly be any hope for such a man as Blue. Through the hard times he may face, or the pleasant times that may perhaps one day make themselves known, the fate of Blue’s future is uncertain to say the very least. But as life goes on, how else could such a fate effect Blue more than it already has done so? Perhaps only time can tell of such a fate as Blue’s own.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The night was as gloomy and grim as it’s ever been as Blue walked down the sidewalk. He felt as though the night couldn’t get any worse than it’s already been for him. To say the very least, he’s been rather miserable all day due to the circumstances that had occurred that same day. Most of which were quite unpleasant, according to Blue. Blue’s mood only seemed to worsen the moment he felt a drop of rain as cold as ice drop onto his head. Of all the days that the world could have decided to rain, was now really the time it had chosen to do such a thing? But as one drop fell, more was bound to follow. As such was true, within a matter of two or three minutes, it was already beginning to downpour rather harshly; much to Blue’s dismay. “Of course it decides to fucking rain. Of course it fucking does…” Blue grumbled to himself as he harshly shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn out jacket. The sensation of the cold rain hitting his skin caused a sort of chill to run down Blue’s spine as he only continued his walk down the sidewalk; heading towards his home after having had an awful day at work.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>On any other given day, the rain would have been no issue in the slightest for Blue. Today however, had been a particularly rough day for him. The morning time had honestly been no better of a time than the current condition of that same grim night. The morning had been just as dreary, if not to just a slightly lesser extent as the weather had been gloomy all day. But when has the weather ever been pleasant? If it ever has been pleasant, Blue certainly has never paid no mind to it. Normally, Blue would have taken a bus home from work, rather than walking the long pathway back to his home. Unfortunately for Blue however, he had missed his bus ride home by just a mere matter of minutes. The bus driver had seen Blue, yes. But given the fact that no one else had been waiting for the bus at that particular stop and that that bus driver had never particularly had a liking for Blue, he had simply left Blue there to walk the entire way home. It was merely out of bitter spite towards Blue in a way. And as one can imagine, that only added just a bit more bitterness to Blue’s current given mood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In all honesty, Blue didn’t have a particular liking for his current job. It took a lot of effort to maintain the job he had, only causing a harsh load of stress to be added to the weight Blue had already been carrying upon his shoulders. While Blue didn’t mind that he had to work, he would have preferred to have not had so much stress cast upon his shoulders. He didn’t like the idea of having a job that would restrict him to one particular area of the world. Blue would have found a job to be much more preferable as well as be of much more enjoyable to him had it been one that granted him the ability to travel around much more than he currently could. Much to his dismay however, he was limited to the boundaries of the Region of Kanto. As much as he would normally complain about such a situation, did he truly have a reason to complain if the job paid quite well? Perhaps not. Or perhaps, maybe he did; albeit that particular reason has yet to be shown to him? One thing that’s for certain however, is that the answer to that particular question is unclear as of the given moment.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For Blue, whilst taking the bus home from work would have been much more convenient, the walk home was honestly quite far to say the very least. And if one thing is for certain, Blue was far from looking forward to having to trek home through this frigid downpour. Could this evening honestly get any worse for Blue? Yes, it can. As if the frigid rain wasn’t unbearable enough to Blue as it was, it wasn’t long at all before a just as frigid wind started to pick up in the area. A huff of utter annoyance escaped from Blue’s lips as he grumbled to himself. On miserable days such as today, Blue has a particular tendency of paying less attention to his actual surroundings. He could care less if he was walking too close to the edge of the sidewalk or if someone wanted to go past him on the sidewalk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blue’s hands clenched into tight fists in his pockets as he merely hastened his walking pace whilst he continued trekking down the sidewalk through the frigid downpour. Blue’s mind began to wander aimlessly through his stress filled thoughts as he kept up on his walk. Perhaps getting lost in thought is a comfort to Blue by some means? Likely not. If anything, the only true purpose such a thing would serve to a man such as Blue was nothing more than a mere distraction from his current misery. However, getting lost in thought whilst walking down a sidewalk may not be all too much of a particularly smart idea. After all, shouldn’t one keep watch of where they’re walking; rather than allow themselves to merely wander down the pathway as their mind is amidst its own thoughts? Perhaps so, perhaps not. Only time may tell of such an occurrence.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>All of which had been amongst Blue’s thoughts were merely replays of the events of that current day. Those events? Oh, they were far from pleasant. One may presume that Gym Leading would be hardly such a deal; let alone hardly a stressor to anyone granted the opportunity to run a Gym of their own. But alas, that was hardly the case for Blue in particular. Given the fact that he runs the Eighth Gym of Kanto, his role as a Gym Leader is no minor task. It is solely up to him to provide a worthwhile enough test to determine as to whether or not a Trainer is worthy enough let alone capable enough, of being granted the opportunity to proceed to challenge the Elite Four and perhaps the Champion as well. Blue served merely as a last line of defense for those who dared to challenge the Gyms of Kanto in hopes of gaining the opportunity to challenge the League for the title of Champion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, the mere thought of serving as a last test of strength for an entire region is no measly task, but it’s a strongly admired role that many amongst the region surely would admire. But with such a highly admired role, that’s bound to bring upon the heavy burdening weight known best as the word stress to the shoulders of the one whomst is tasked with such an important role in the region. Saying such a job wasn’t stressful to the man best known as Blue would be a complete and utter lie. To say the very least, the stress of such a job as the one Blue had was pushing Blue far past the limitations to which such stress he could tolerate. However, the question of what exactly about today was such a stressor for Blue still stands. As for the answer to such a question? To say the very least, it is far from a simple explanation in terms of what had happened on today of all days. And what had resulted from such a day certainly has seemed to set Blue into quite a bitter mood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As for what had actually happened, the day had first started off on quite a sour note. Being woken up quite early in the morning by his younger brother Gary, was not Blue’s definition of being considered an ideal start to a new yet already gloomy day. Blue had already had such a rough time sleeping during the previous night, having only managed to get two hours of sleep; only to have been awoken by his younger brother’s loud gaming system. As if that hadn’t been a rude enough awakening as it were, Gary had thought it’d be such an amusing idea to hide the key for Blue’s Gym from Blue, only to make Blue have to waste time searching for said key. And like one would imagine, the result of Gary hiding said Key had caused Blue to not only be late to showing up to work, but he also missed his bus ride to work. So, Blue had ended up having to walk to work, not having even had the time to have any form of breakfast that morning; let alone even had any time for the smallest of snacks. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At the very least, aside from the walk to work being long and tiring, it had otherwise been not so bad. Work itself was a pain in the ass for Blue that day because wouldn’t you know that Blue’s old rival Red had decided to stop by Blue’s Gym. Had Red gone there for the mere purpose of simply chatting with Blue? Perhaps to even try challenging the Gym itself? No, those were far from the true reasons that Red had shown up to Blue’s Gym for. Seeing as Red is as of the current moment, the Undefeatable Champion of Kanto, it is part of his own job to check up on the Gyms of Kanto to see how they’re doing in terms of being a challenge for Trainers. Now of course, Red hardly ever gives any of the Gym Leaders a hard time with their jobs. However, Red has a tendency of being quite a bit harsher on Blue compared to how he treats all the other Gym Leaders. While some may presume Red to do this merely as a way of testing to see if someone was truly fit for the role of being a Gym Leader, that was not the case for how he treated Blue.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In simpler words, the reasoning for him being as harsh on Blue as he was, was merely out of pure spite towards Blue. He had never gotten along with Blue and could hardly care at all about how Blue had felt about all of this in the slightest. Besides, when had Red ever cared about how Blue felt about anything at all? The answer to that question? He never has and solidly believed he never would. Blue was nothing more than a mere obstacle in his pathway after all. Or that’s how Red viewed this as anyways. As for what extent Red would go to in terms of how he treated Blue on a fairly regular basis, it honestly varied from day to day. Some days, had Red been in a somewhat decent mood for once, he would be perhaps just the ever so slightest bit kinder towards Blue. On the contrary, had Red been in a sour mood, things would go far from pleasantly for Blue. Luckily enough, today had been one of the slightly milder days for how Red treated Blue. Nonetheless however, Red had still pestered Blue to quite a degree that day; testing Blue’s true limits.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But for now, all Blue could focus on was simply trying to get home so he could get some rest for the night. Albeit he had a feeling that he’d be as restless tonight as he had been the previous night, he still wanted to try to get some form of rest. Today had been such a long day for him after all. But tomorrow was yet another new day. A day he wasn’t too entirely sure if he were truly looking forward to or not. Perhaps tomorrow could be a day that may be even the slightest bit better than how today had turned out. Or perhaps, it would turn out to be a much crueler day than what today’s given outcome had been. Blue had no such answers to questions such as those. The most that he could ever do for a question such as these would be to merely wait; waiting to see what luck or potential disaster the next day may bring to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>